George Cooper of Priate's Swoop
by icekitty222
Summary: George is being sent to court to find a wife... and finds a Lioness.
1. Chapter 1

George Cooper, baron of Pirate's Swoop, finished tallying up the latest raid's payment. This had been a good one, a rich Carthaki ship on its way to the Copper Isles. Also, the more foreign ships he attacked, the less attention was paid to any… high taxes for travelers.

Content, he rose from the desk and wandered out, thinking dinner should be soon. He paused by a window, looking out over the cove and ocean, his view only partially blocked by a wall with guards on it. Pirate's Swoop hadn't been named for the sunken ships, or any tendency for pirates to attack. It had been named because all the lords employed, or had been, pirates.

"Captain Marek," George greeted as he walked into dinner. "Congratulations on your latest return."

"Thank you, my lord," Marek said with a slight bow.

George sat at the head of a table slightly raised above the rest of the room. With him sat his mother, Eleni, his half-sister and housekeeper Rispah, and Marek. Servants filled the other tables in the room. George was amused to notice that Rispah and Marek seemed to have something to say, but didn't want to say it. It was his mother who spoke up though.

"George, you need to get married." Once George was done chocking on his food, she continued. "You're 26 and have no heir. And it would be good for you to be seen at court and make alliances.

George just snorted. "I'm not going."

XxX

"I'm going, I'm going! Enough already!" George said as his mother herded him towards his horse. George couldn't believe he was running from his own home, but after a month straight of Rispah and his mother going on about going to court with Marek's silent assistance, he had no choice. He held his tongue to keep from muttering rude things as he mounted his horse.

"Smile, brother," Rispah said evilly. "You might find some little noble girl and fall so madly in love you start writing bad poetry."

"Keep dreaming," George told her. Once the guards were ready and the trunks packed in the cart, they started to trip to the capital, Corus.

The trip was painfully uneventful. Not even minor set backs occurred, any gossip was either dull or old, and far sooner then George wanted, they arrived in Corus.

Once all his items were settled, George went to explore the palace- the first thing he did every time he came. Relying on his Sight to inform him if there was danger, George wandered along.

He didn't nee his Sight to tell him something was wrong- the female voice cursing as badly as he could did that. He ran around the corner to find a very pretty red-head slowly lowering the most beautiful woman he had ever seen to the floor. He went and knelt next to the woman on the floor. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale, but she was alive.

"Buri, get Jonathan," the red-head ordered, and the third woman ran off. Purple magic spilled from the red-head, and George's Sight told him it was healing magic. The red-head seemed to relax and pulled her magic back.

"What is wrong, Lady Healer?" asked George quietly.

The healer jumped, not having noticed he was there, but answered, "She's just tried from the baby. I need to…" She started to lift the woman.

"Allow me," George said smoothly, lifting the fainted woman he had identified as Princess Thayet, the woman married to Crown Prince Jonathan.

The red-head also stood and motioned for George to follow. She was short and stocky, and George wondered how she had planned on carrying the princess. He was lead to the princess's bedroom, and gently placed her on the bed.

"Stay, I may need you," George was ordered. The healer wet a cloth and started to run in over the princess's face, neck, and arms. The door opened and Buri and Jonathan entered. George bowed to the prince.

"What happened?" Jonathan demanded quietly, looking at his wife, terrified.

"The Lady Healer said she fainted because of the pregnancy, but didn't seem to be too worried," George answered calmly.

"I'm not," the lady said. Buri ordered a servant to go get Duke Baird and Jonathan hurried to the princess's side as she started to come around. The healer walked over to George.

"Thank you for your help. I am Alanna of Trebond. I don't know if you know Buriram Tourakom, or their highnesses, Prince Jonathan and Princess Thayet," Alana said after giving a slight curtsy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Alanna," he said, bowing to her and Buri. "I am Baron George Cooper of Priate's Swoop."

Duke Baird arrived, so Alanna and George left, not needed. George noticed the sleeve of Alanna's dress had a slight outline.

"Do most noble women carry knives?" George asked idly, once the door was closed behind them. Alanna looked sharply at him, then sighed.

"Buri and I are Thayet's, her highness's, ladies-in-waiting and guards. Buri came with Thayet from Sarain, and when they found out I could use a weapon, I got recruited too."

The sounded like a very good story, but George was too busy with other details. "Do you have a fiancée or husband?"

Alanna blushed slightly. "No."

"Good. I can to court to find a wife. You'll do quite nicely."

George walked away and had to laugh when Alanna yelled at him, "George Cooper you are an arrogant pig!"

XxX

Alanna ground her teeth together as George led her onto the dance floor. It was already well known throughout the court that Baron George Cooper was considering Alanna as his wife- if she didn't stab him first.

"Sir Gareth the Younger asked if I was suicidal. Sir Raoul wished me luck. Prince Jonathan himself warned me not to let you get a hold of a sword. I had thought that you were just the first line of defense until help could arrive, but you sound like the cavalry," George commented as the dance started.

"I could show you, if you wanted to stand still," Alanna offered.

George just smiled. "Why has no one challenged me for your attention?"

"No one wants it?" there was a note of bitterness in her voice.

"Then there are some very stupid males here," George said softly. "A beautiful lady who isn't helpless, but is intelligent and a powerful mage. I don't know what's not to want."

"Tact. A dowry."

"Both of which are useless."

By the end of the second dance, George had almost gotten Alanna to forgive him for earlier. He led her off the dance floor and wanted to go sit in a corner with her, but they were intercepted by two men- an older man, and a male version of Alanna.

"Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, my grandfather, Myles of Olau, and my twin brother, Thom."

The men all bowed. Thom asked his sister for a dance, and Myles started to talk with George.

"I hope she doesn't break you too soon," the old man said with a twinkle in his eye. "The games of chess have only been doing so much. She's bored after two years here."

"How old is she?" George asked, watching Alanna dance. The violet gown was the same shade as her eyes.

"18. Thankfully, her father doesn't notice her ever, or he would have married her off already."

George looked sharply at Myles. "And you would have no say?"

Myles shook his head. "I'm her mother's father. She died after giving birth to the twins, but I still wanted to know them."

George wasn't sure what to say, but Myles had something else to add.

"She doesn't mind being a lady. But if he husband tried to make her only a lady… I'm not sure she could stand it."

The dance ended, and Alanna and Thom returned, bickering. George eyed her. There had to be some way to get her to relax more then dancing.

His chance came just before midnight. The ball would probably continue until one or two in the morning, but George managed to get Alanna alone.

"Do you want to go into the city with me?" he asked quietly.

She raised an eyebrow. "You want me to go into the city in a ball gown?"

George snorted. "I want you to go into the city with me in a pair of breeches."

All details worked out, Alanna bid good night to everyone, soon followed by George. At quarter past midnight, the pair met just inside the wall that led from the palace grounds into the city. Alanna had done her hair up so it looked like she was a boy, and George led her to the lower city. For an hour or two, the pair met thieves, watched card games, and chatted with different people. Finally George caught Alanna yawning and decided it was time for her to leave. Once out of the lower city, he scooped her up and carried her.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I had fun."

George chuckled. "I'm very glad to hear it."

The following days took some careful planning on both George's and Alanna's part. Alanna couldn't leave the princess, but there were times when she wasn't needed. So in the very earlier morning when Alanna practiced weaponry, in the afternoon when the princess sat in a meeting about the country, and during balls the pair could be together.

The pair talked for hours, sometimes causing Alanna to run when she realized how late she was. Thayet found times like that amusing to no end. They would go into the city at night at least once a week, and George made friends with Alanna's male friends, grandfather, and brother. George and Thom would never be close, but they leashed their tongues around Alanna.

The second excursion into the city did not go as smoothly as the first. George told Alanna the King of the Rouge had business elsewhere that day, and so the thieves would be a bit rowdier then usual, but it shouldn't matter.

"Should I teach you how to throw dice?" George was asking Alanna as they watched a game. Alanna shook her head and glanced around. Two men at the table next to theirs were getting drunk and a bit rowdy, but that didn't bother Alanna until one was thrown into her. She shoved him to the ground, only slightly irritated. The drunk got to his feet and turned on him. After some drunk yelling that Alanna couldn't quiet understand, he threw a punch at her.

She threw one back, shoving him into his friend. Both of them got up, and George moved to stand next to Alanna. Knives got drawn, and half an hour, several cuts, lots of cursing, and move then a few bruises later the two nobles were running through a back ally out of the lower city.

"Mithros," gasped Alanna. "That was more then I've had to deal with before. Usually her highness doesn't get into tavern brawls."

When George felt they were safe, they stopped running, right on the edge of the temple district. He brushed a lock of hair away from Alanna's face.

"You did very well, lass," he told her. Alanna grinned and looked up at him, but his face was too close to hers. She froze and he cupped her face in one hand, leaning very close to her. Alanna closed her eyes, and felt George's breath against her lips and the heat of his face…

George jerked away. Alanna opened her eyes and saw in the faint light that George was blushing.

"We should get back to the palace," he said, his voice oddly rough. Alanna nodded, and mutely the pair went back.

The next afternoon was the soonest that George was able to see Alanna, having spent the morning with a duke who invited him to go riding. When he approached Alanna, she was with Thayet, Buri, Jonathan, and Raoul. Alanna turned, saw him, curtsied… and ran the other way from him.

George stood there, blinking dumbly as Thayet and Buri giggled and Thayet said, "Oh dear."

George looked at them blankly. Thayet stopped giggling, but was still smiling as she said, "Alanna asked me about sex today. The answer seemed to unnerve her."

All the men stared at the princess. "What exactly did you say…?"

XxX

Fall passed as George continued to court Alanna, and the day before Midwinter started, he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally he asked Thayet, who said Alanna went to lie down. Ignoring what was and wasn't proper, he tried the door to her bed room, found it locked, and picked the lock. Alanna was staring dully at the fire, and George had to kneel in front of her to get her attention. He saw her eyes were bloodshot as though from crying.

"Lass?" he asked softly.

"Father… father's dead," her voice was hoarse. "He died last week. I already missed the funeral."

He pulled her from the chair so she knelt on the ground before him and held her tight. "I'm so sorry."

"Thom knows. He was the one who told me. But he never cared about father… father never cared about either of us. Not after mother died. I shouldn't care about him, but…"

"You'd have to be heartless not to," George said, rubbing her back as she clung to him. She looked up at him. They were close together, a position he hadn't allowed since the almost kiss right after they met. Now he didn't care. He leaned down and kissed her mouth.

When they finally broke apart for air, he continued to hold her. Alanna rested her head on his shoulder, trembling slightly. George cursed slightly. It wouldn't be a good idea to ask her to marry him, even if the ring was in his pocket. But there was time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, if you wanted me to continue this story, you know who you are. I hadn't planned to, but there's this and another chapter. IF you watch any editing mistakes/plot holes, PLEASE tell me specifically where.**

"I beg your pardon?"

George sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Alanna was looking at him as though he had grown a second head.

"And you couldn't have told me this before I married you… why?"

George caught himself before he winced. His darling wife was about to start yelling… and admittedly, he did owe her some explanations.

"You didn't tell me I was marrying a pirate!"

Now she was yelling. But she was cute when she yelled, George had to smile. Deciding to use every advantage he had against her, he lifted her up, holding her so her feet were off the ground and their faces were at the same height.

"Lass, if you don't like it, I'll stop. I just thought it'd be easer to explain things to my wife then to my fiancée."

Alanna scowled at him. "You'll give it up? Just like that?"

George shrugged. "Yes. It's about time I turned respectable, even if I had to wait for you to give me an excuse to do so."

Alanna couldn't believe this man. "Alright. But we are not going to raise children who are pirates. Nor will we condone the idea of hiring them."

George laughed and kissed his wife of three days. "As you wish."

Alanna sighed, gave up, and let her mind go to other things. She looked out over the capital city, her heart suddenly twisting painfully. The palace and the city had been her home more then Trebond or the covenant had ever been. And she was going to have to leave it.

George wanted her to meet his family, see her new home. She was no longer Alanna of Trebond, but Alanna Cooper of Pirate's Swoop. It was perfectly understandable for her too leave, go manage her lands…

That idea stopped her cold.

That's what you get for being a love sick idiot, Alanna reprimanded herself, her face against George's shoulder, praying she wouldn't cry. You forget that marriage means giving up everything for a man. She now would get to go manage lands, have children, never again lift a sword, or defend the princess…

She wouldn't even see her friends for a long time.

George sat on the rampant of the walls around the palace, cradling his wife. She seemed suddenly defeated, but that was probably just from lack of sleep. Most of their time had been spent in bed, and almost none of that had been spent sleeping. His hand rubbed her back, his lips found her temple. He was glad that he'd gotten her a charm to prevent children- he wanted to enjoy his wife in bed for a while before interruptions like that started occurring. Though the idea of a child with Alanna's eyes was tempting…

"Do you want to go to bed?" George asked quietly when she hadn't moved for a while.

"I want to sleep," she said, her voice rough. George stood and carried her to their rooms. Alanna's room was only being used to hold her clothes, having slept in George's room since the marriage. She was set on her feet in his bedroom, and George took off her dress and everything under it. She stood passively for the disrobing, showing George how tired she was, and keeping him from pressing kisses to the skin that he exposed.

Once she was fully naked, she climbed into the bed. George wasn't sure if she was asleep or not, but when he lay next to her, she didn't respond. He pressed against her, his arm over her waist, and tried to dismiss the feeling that something was wrong.

XxX

Alanna stared glumly at the horse's neck, trusting it would follow the princess. She squeaked when Buri poked her side.

"What?" Buri guided her horse out of Alanna's range. "I've never seen a newly-wed look so depressed."

Alanna didn't even have the heart to try and give chase. "George wants us to go to Pirate's Swoop by the end of next week."

Thayet smirked. "We know. Jonathan ordered that you two be back by Midwinter. And you'll be alone for Beltane…"

Buri snickered. "Being alone hasn't stopped them from doing anything."

Alanna gave a weak smile. The princess moved her horse so she was next to Alanna. "What's wrong?" Thayet's voice was gentle. "Is it George?"

Alanna shook her head. "No, I… I just didn't think about what went with being a married noble woman."

"Is he not good in bed?" asked Buri.

"No!" Alanna felt her face flush slightly. "It's… now I just have to have children, and I won't see you both for a long time, and I have to manage lands, and I won't be able to fight…"

Thayet looked oddly at Alanna. "Who are you married to again? Obviously not the man who dragged you into the lower city to get into tavern brawls, or helped you with your knife work, or agreed that you would both show up for at least two months a year to the palace to visit. And if I'm not mistaken, that necklace around your neck is going to prevent any children."

Alanna's face went red, and she muttered, "Delia said he'd be bored of me in a week and then he'd find a mistress and leave me alone…"

Buri snorted. "And when has that woman ever said anything close to the truth?"

Alanna was saved from having to answer by the sound of horses coming at a gallop. She pulled around her horse, grinning when she saw George, Jonathan, Raoul, and Gary. She kicked her horse into a gallop and fell in pace next to Raoul and Gary, Buri catching up quickly. Jon and George stayed with Thayet, laughing as the four raced. Even sidesaddle, Buri won.

Alanna didn't have to face George, as her other male friends commandeered her time, claiming she'd be too busy with her husband she'd forget to write once she left. If her laugh was a little forced at that, no one commented.

Thayet was finally able to get behind the group to speak with George, Alanna out of ear shot. "George, your wife has some how gotten the idea that you expect her to be a nice little noble lady who only takes care of her lands and has children. You need to talk to her."

George raised an eyebrow. "And the charm I got her wasn't enough to explain things? Never mind." He scowled. "I'll talk to her. Mithros, how could she have gotten that idea?"

"Alanna is not always… well liked by the other court ladies," Thayet said. "Both for her friendship with me, and her refusal to behave which has made her close, and powerful, friends."

George looked at the princess. "Might I assume protection has gone both ways between you two?"

Thayet nodded. "Alanna was my first friend when I arrived here, and I stepped in to stop what some of the women were saying about her."

George smiled. "She's lucky to have such good friends as you, highness."

George didn't get a chance to talk to his wife again until right after supper. He found her sitting on her bed, scowling at the ball dress that had been laid out by the maids.

"Want to go into the city, lass?" George asked, leaning against the door frame. Alanna's face lit up and the shift that she was wearing hit the ground. George watched his wife dress, deciding that he could very easily get used to having her share rooms with him. George himself was already dressed to go into the city.

The Dancing Dove was filled with thieves, their women, and the occasional guard just for the fun of it. The thieves, knowing full well who came to join them, toasted George and Alanna's marriage. Dancing started up, and Alanna forgot all about her worries of having to be a proper wife as George spun her around to the rowdy music.

Laughter and music filled the smoky air until some hour past midnight, when finally George claimed his wife again and brought her back up to the palace. Alanna was unsteady on her feet, having drunk a little too much. George, always eager for any excuse to hold his wife, lifted her into his arms.

"That was fun," muttered Alanna.

"It was."

Alanna's arms went around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'll miss it when you get bored of me."

That stopped George in his tracks. "I beg your pardon?"

"Delia told me that once you get bored of me, I'll have to be a good wife so you don't divorce me." Tears were slipping down Alanna's face.

George racked his memory, walking again. "Delia? Isn't that the woman who tried to seduce Jon when he was engaged, spilt the wine on you the week before we got married, and kissed Raoul in front of Buri?"

Alanna nodded unhappily. George was glad to be back at the palace, carried his wife up to his room, and dropped her on the bed, making her squeak. He quickly got on top of her to hold her attention.

"Lass, why would you listen to a woman that hates you? I thought you had more sense then that." Alanna flinched and he kissed her neck. Then his large hands cupped her face, making sure she looked at him. "You're every poetic term for my love that there is. I don't want to change you. So put every word that woman said to you out of your mind and only think about me."

XxX

Alanna laughed happily, having knocked Marek off his horse. They were practicing sword fighting on horse back, and Alanna was the clear victor. Those watching applauded, including Ripash and George's mother.

Alanna had gotten along wonderfully with the women of George's family. She loved Pirate's Swoop, seeing the ocean, and exploring the surrounding lands. The only downside was the discovery that just standing on a boat made her sea-sick.

George smiled, watching his wife. It was closing in on fall now, and if he wanted to be back to Corus in something resembling decent weather, he'd have to make the arrangements to leave now.

And he had so been enjoying not having to behave properly with his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Alanna was almost certainly the only person in history to have been thrown out of the covenant that taught the noble girls how to behave. Her grandfather Myles hadn't been sure what to make of the conversation following that, but really, why should she give up knowing how to protect herself for a husband?

"Alanna…" Myles shook his shaggy head. Alanna could remember the first time she'd met her grandfather. She had been sick, and her father hadn't visited her while in the same castle. But this shaggy man from across the country had come to see her… just because they were family.

That was what made Alanna bow her head in shame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I tried not to let anyone know. I really tried."

He hugged her, only an arm around her shoulder, as hugging in a carriage was difficult. "I know. Alanna, come to Olau with me. We'll spend a few months there, and then I'll bring you to court."

Alanna looked up at her grandfather. "You're really not mad at me?"

Myles shook his head. "I should have sent you to be a knight. Or better yet, to the Shang. But what's done is done, and I won't complain about having a granddaughter who can protect her own virtue." He smiled warmly. "And Olau will be a nice change for you after that dead place you have been in for six years."

Alanna couldn't agree more.

XxX

Pants.

They were a wonderful invention.

Alanna laughed happily as she raced one of the guards on horse back. Sword work with the guard captain, learning how to actually make a sword, spear work, and what ever other weapons Myles had on hand.

Calluses were becoming more defined on her hands, but Myles was also slowly finishing having her learn the finer points of being a lady.

Alanna placed second on the horse race, but didn't care. It was her better then the fifth place she had gotten the first time she was here. She was dismounting from her horse when a messenger trotted up.

"Letter for Sir Myles," the man said.

A man-servant bowed and led the way as a holster took the horse. Alanna wasn't too concerned with the message, until Myles sent for her.

"Yes, grandfather?" she asked, standing in front of his desk, still sweaty, dirty, and elated from her afternoon.

"Your brother is coming to visit. He'll be here next week."

Myles hadn't known that Alanna could make a sound like that, his ears still ringing when her arms were done trying to strangle him and she ran out of the room. Myles chuckled, pleased with how happy she was.

Maybe he should have mentioned that the prince was coming as well.

Maybe this would be more fun.

XxX

"Thom!"

Alanna raced down the drive, to the man cantering towards her. Sword across her back, shirt tucked into her pants, knife at her waist, she didn't look as though she had been waiting for the prince, and heir, to arrive, but Thom didn't care. He swung off his horse and lifted her into a hug.

"Hello, sister dear," Thom said. "Aren't you looking to proper lady today?"

Alanna didn't answer as three men slightly older then her brother rode up, reigning in next to Thom's horse. She blinked at them. They blinked at her.

"Sister, this is Prince Jonathan, Gary of Naxen, and Raoul of Goldenlake. Everyone, this is my sister, Alanna."

Alanna bowed. The knights bowed. Then they all stared at each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you… Lady Alanna," the prince said.

"And you, highness." Her hand rubbed restlessly against her knife.

"We'll stable the horses, then we can chat," Thom said. Alanna bowed again, and escaped.

It was dinner time before anyone saw Alanna again and only then because Thom did a searching spell for her. He found her on the roof, looking over the apple orchards that their grandfather was so proud of.

"It's nice here," Thom said, standing behind her.

"Do you think grandfather would let me inherit it?" Alanna asked softly. "So I never have to leave?"

Thom knelt down. "I'll win purses as a knight, or a mage. I'll get you a dowry. Someone will want to marry you."

Alanna tilted her head up. "Why do I need a man to take care of me?"

"Cause we're all too scared of you to let you fight."

That got a smile out of Alanna. She let Thom help her to her feet. "C'mon, my friends want to meet the woman with a sword."

So Alanna met sharp-tongues Gary, laid back Raoul, and Jonathan, who seemed to be reserving judgment on her. Dinner was loud and easy, Alanna hitting off instantly with Gary and Raoul. The three knights, the squire, and the lady all enjoyed the meal greatly. Alanna had been worried that the greatest houses in the realm would dislike her, but that wasn't the case. Raoul offered to teach her to joust, Gary challenged her to a sparring match, and the prince got into an argument with her over defense strategizes.

When the group escaped outside to get the last little bit of sunlight, the prince offered his hand to Alanna.

"It's Jon," he told her with a smile. "And I am pleased to meet you."

Alanna decided that her brother had a good knight master… and she would have a good king one day.

XxX

"Please, Alanna?"

Too many sets of puppy eyes. Grown men should not have master over the use of puppy eyes as well as these ones did. It was almost enough to make a girl forget she never wanted to fall in love. Myles had since rewritten his will so that she was his heir, and would never need to marry. But apparently that didn't get her out of going to court.

"Look, Jon's going to busy soon with his fiancée coming to court, we need someone to entertain us."

Princess Thayet was rumored to be the most beautiful woman to ever live, so at least Jon wouldn't suffer in that sense, even if he didn't know his bride-to-be.

"I haven't seen you in six years, I think you can stand to come see me."

Thom's argument probably won.

"Fine! Fine, fine, I'll come."

Her weapons got stowed away for the trip, dresses got pulled on, and on the morning they were to leave, Alanna looked like a proper noble lady. Much to the other's amusement.

"Since when do you care what others say?" demanded Gary. "Sharp-tongued as you are."

"Since I'll be seeing people who can make my life miserable," Alanna retorted, climbing into the sidesaddle. Thom snorted.

"They wouldn't dare- not with you skill with a sword."

"Hmph."

She laughed and joked for the beginning part of the trip, but the closer they got to the capital, the more her teeth found her lower lip and proceeded to knaw. Roual threw an arm around her as they reached the palace.

"Don't worry, Alanna, I'll fight any duals in your honor as the need arises."

Alanna raised both eyebrows. "Which of us is the better dueler?"

Roual shrugged. "Fine, I'll joust with them."

Jon, Gray, and Thom all winced at that sentence. Roual's jousting abilities were well known.

For the first three days of her life in the palace, Alanna was alright. She remembered how to smile, and pretend to be an air-head, and curtsy, and do everything else she had hated for six years.

The fourth day, Princess Thayet arrived. After standing around, watching the princess being greeted, she really was stunning, and trying to make polite conversation after during the ball, Alanna needed air.

Back to her rooms she went, pants and a shirt were pulled on, and the sword was dug out of hiding. Everyone else in the entire palace was busy greeting their queen-to-be, so she got to a practice court with no one seeing her.

Close to ten minuets of warm-up passed, before she saw two people coming towards her. Alanna considered running, but decided that it would be pointless as Princess Thayet and her guard Buriram got ten feet away and walked up to her.

"Princess," Alanna said, bowing. She brushed a few wisps of hair that had slipped free of its braid out of her face.

"May I?" Thayet asked, motioning to the sword. Alanna offered it to her mutely. Thayet held it like someone who knew what to do with a sword.

"Very nice," Thayet said. "Do most women here know how to use a sword?" There was a mocking look in her face.

"Not that I know of, highness." Alanna was torn between respect and dislike for this woman.

"Call me Thayet," the princess ordered. "And I did not catch your name."

"Alanna of Trebond… Thayet."

"Very good. I like to be on first name bases with my guards."

Alanna blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Thayet smiled at her, as though she were slow. "You can use a sword, and are a noble woman. I want you as my guard."

Alanna wasn't sure how this had come about. But for what ever reason… "On my life, princess, I will defend you."


End file.
